Last Words
by Arava Shieru
Summary: Ieyasu have something to say only for his worthy rival, Ishida Mitsunari. Grammar sucks, first English story. EDITED


**Last Words**

**Sengoku Basara Fanfiction**

* * *

><p><em>The pay for those volatile acts and harsh words—<em>

_You curse me—_

_And you are hoping my demise,_

_Stop—I'm exhausted._

_It can't be—I don't want to fight._

_Just hear my last words,_

_And it will be okay._

* * *

><p>"Ieyasu—Ieyasu,"<p>

I frowned as you called my name wildly, as wild as the lion in the forest. I couldn't do anything but looked deeply in your eyes—those desire to have vengeance. I could see it.

Blood laid on the grounds—and also the lifeless bodies of theirs. They fought for their own clan, as what they said –It's your clan and this is my clan, we have our master ourselves—and please, don't bother me with your words. They kept their faith—loyalty and everything they had for their only one master. The only one person who can rule this land—we will decide in this place—Sekigahara.

"You killed him, and I will have my revenge on you,"

You are a blood-thirst demon, Mitsunari—you deserve death. I hope I could bring it to you, now and for my live.

"I will kill you, Ieyasu!" You yelled over the darkness, giving those hundreds looks on your face. I couldn't see any light—and yet you still didn't realize it. Do you adore him that much, so you will do anything for him?

Please, tell me.

Because I couldn't hold myself—this is unbearable.

My feeling always gets on my nerves, it was so painful. I wanted to release it off with the wind. And soon the time will bring it to your dark heart—dark mind—follow you till you reach the deepest hell.

To be honest, I didn't want to do this.

Let me tell you those complicated words—to show you what do I feel, "We can stop this, Mitsunari,"

You looked at me as you are going to wield your sword—in confuse you asked me a what.

I shook my head—bit my lips; I really didn't want to do this.

"You don't have to live with those pitiful feelings in yours—why did you do such things?"

"Still asking? You are too stupid to be my rival, I know it!" you squinted your eyebrows as you pointed your blade on me. Your aura said you wanted my demise so badly—I can tell it.

"You grabbed my peaceful live, you grab everything I had! You grabbed my allies out of me—you are absurd! You grabbed away my dearest Hideyoshi-sama from my side! You are a devil—that's why I have to kill you—to call out the filthy soul in your body! You have no mind inside your head, is that why you still ask me?"

Everything you said was exactly killed my heart.

"It's not for my sake." Now, it's pure—I wasn't lying and I will prove I'm not a filthy brat just what you said. For the darken clouds—the drops of rain from the highest sky, I swore.

These feelings are true—please hear my words.

"I want to save you! Come, Mitsunari—let go of the darkness. Only for the light, I want to live with you,"

You looked hesitate for a few moment as you started to stepped forward with the blade in your hand. This was the way too hard—I can't decide.

Oh, please, what should I do?

I didn't want to fight you, Mitsunari.

I just wanted to live in peace.

"Mitsunari—please hear me!"

_CLASH_

I could hear that sound—distinct and my ears could absorb it clearly. It rained. However the water felt so cold—and yet very relaxing. I loosen my fist.

It seemed something pulled my energy away. Vulnerable.

"You bastard, you are so stubborn, Ieyasu,"

This smell—aroma of blood. There was nothing strange with it—but—

"I have my revenge,"

This warm blood is mine, eh?

I fell from my own feet—feeling the rough surface of the grounds. It scours my face—I can feel the pain.

This pain isn't what the real pain means.

I can see the satisfy look on your face—though I'm the one who's out of the misery I can feel any feeling inside it.

If it's for your sake, I think everything you did isn't that bad.

"Mitsunari,"

I knew God wouldn't allow me to be here quite a long, so—

"I don't have any business—"

"Please, hear me for the last time,"

I was so grateful when you looked down at the pitiful me with your own beautiful eyes. I tried to lift up my head to see you—but the fact is—

I can't.

"Don't make me laugh. You are no shame,"

I pondered such things happened between us—my fault, it was all my fault.

I smiled hopelessly.

"As if I can see the last sun shines right above me—I may tell the different things, but I—I want to congratulate you, you killed me," the grace tears slowly flowed from my eyes.

I wondered if I could share the warmth with you, Mitsunari.

This sadness—to leave you and my clan. I failed already—and this is my punishment.

"I love you, Mitsunari and always do,"

Those words felt sweet when they came out from my mouth. It gave me a sensation I rarely feel.

"Ishida Mitsunari is my only one rival and—"

The time has come—finally.

I shouldn't hold this hurt anymore. I shouldn't feel the pain.

And also, the death already comes—just in front of my eyes.

"And—"

It was so dark—obscuring me.

"And my only one love,"

I've come completely into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>The death comes so fast,<em>

_This lands becomes mine,_

_And this revenge—I've got it all,_

_I've got everything I want._

* * *

><p>"Ieyasu,"<p>

His soul had already gone.

It only the body remained.

I've got everything I want, but why can't I feel anything?

The burning passion—yet the desire I had ago.

They were gone to the faraway place I never know.

I stepped on his lifeless body while calling out his name—countless time.

He shouldn't die—he should stand in front of me to fight me—

Not die like this.

"Ieyasu, stand up!"

I shouted—but what for?

The anger of mine has controlled over my body—I can't just regret it.

And, this is the time I've came back to my real self—this is the true feeling.

"Fight me and I will kill you again!"

It's all useless, never do anything, I know it.

But I just wanted him to open his eyes—looked deeply to my eyes.

I wanted to see him again—and then I will stab him—over and over again! Please, don't go!

I don't want him to die—not this time.

I grabbed his neck and started to shake his body.

I couldn't hold my tears—so shameless.

I only wanted one thing for now—to see Ieyasu like the past.

"Ieyasu,"

I called for his name—hoping he will hear me above there, and he will know what I really feel.

"I'm feeling the same, Tokugawa Ieyasu,"

But, only the silent rains heard my pitiful voice.


End file.
